Libra Mystic
by Demonabyss
Summary: Everyone assumes Izuku is Quirkless, but what if that wasn't true? What if she had a power that allowed her to make a contract with both Paradiso and Inferno? Not a Lumen Sage. Not an Umbra Witch. Something completely new to balance the light and dark. Izuku's eyes will reshape the world as she strives to full fill her dream of being a Hero.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with the exception of original characters. All songs mentioned belong to their respective artists and I am in no way making any money off this. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Libra Mystic  
By Demonabyss

Chapter 1: The Eyes Have It

All men are created equal.

This line, written by American founding father Thomas Jefferson, in the Declaration of Independence is true in many ways. People are all born, they all live, and they all die. They all have hopes, dreams, and ambitions. Some are simple, some are common, some are grand, and some seem impossible. All people try to achieve things and live out each of their lives as best they can with what they have. In this sense, this quote is true.

People aren't born equal.

This quote is also true in just as many ways if not more. While everyone is born, each person is born differently. Each person is unique in their abilities and situation. Some people have natural talent in certain areas such as the arts, politics, or science. Some have good lives and live well while others have to scrape by. While some can achieve success and accomplish great things, others do not and are only met with failure. While some are praised, others are shunned, often for things well beyond their control. Thus, this quote is also true.

Few know this better than Izuku Midoriya. In this world there were special abilities called Quirks. These abilities, basically superpowers, were commonplace in today's society. Approximately eighty percent of the world's populace had a quirk of some kind, ranging from minor to Hero class. Unfortunately for Izuku, she had the misfortune to be categorized as part of the other twenty percent, quirkless. Since her labeling as such, her life had been hell.

The six-year-old was bullied constantly, mostly by her former friend Katsuki Bakugou. The blonde-haired boy continually bullied her and anyone else he thought weaker than himself due to his Explosion quirk. Because of his amazing quirk, no one stopped him or stood up for her, not teachers, adults, or other children. Even worse was that everyone looked down on her as if she had some sort of disability, as if being a normal human was the same as being crippled. Even her own mother didn't have faith in her dream to be a hero without a quirk.

Problem was, she wasn't quirkless. It was just that no one believed her when she tried to explain this. She knew she wasn't quirkless because she could see … things. She wasn't sure what they were and had drawn pictures of the creatures she saw, simple sketches that people thought were her imagination. So far, she had seen two distinct … groups. One group tended to have a regal, almost majestic or royal appearance, with smooth lines, feathered wings, and shining halos above their heads. The other was more monstrous, twisted, dark, and generally what one would consider demonic. Once in a while she also saw a strange ball like creature that seemed to belong to neither group, about the size of an exercise ball with a chain attached to it hopping around with large eyes and teeth, she wasn't sure about that thing. The creatures always appeared as see through, transparent, like glass or ghostly hollow forms, not unlike the Predator when it was invisible. It was obvious to the girl that no one else could see these creatures but she knew they were real. More than once she had seen the creatures move or break an inanimate object which other people had reacted to, but did not see the creatures themselves.

She had watched the creatures more than once the few times she saw them. The feathered ones she saw mostly around churches, shrines, parks, and other similar places. The more twisted ones she saw in darker, more seedy places such as alleyways, graveyards, and ruins. The girl was also aware that the creatures knew or at least suspected she could see them as they had caught her staring more than once and a few from each group had taken to watching her. They never did anything to her, but kept a close eye on her.

Today however, she was walking home from another hellish day at school when she caught Bakugou along with two other kids picking on a smaller boy. The blonde had sparks flaring from his hand as the young boy tried to scoot away on the ground. Seeing this, Izuku reacted before she could stop herself. She ran up, grabbed Bakugou much to everyone's surprise, and threw him into the other two boys who had joined in with his bullying. "Run!" she cried to the smaller boy.

He didn't need to be told twice and said a hurried thank you to his savior before running off, leaving Izuku alone with the three tormentors. Bakugou looked pissed at what had happened and seeing who had interrupted his fun. "Stupid Deku," he snarled at her, using his demeaning nickname for her as he always did ever since she was labeled as quirkless.

Despite being outnumber and out gunned, the green-haired girl stood her ground in order to buy the small boy as much time as possible to get away, though she knew she probably would pay for it. "Why were you picking on him?" she asked.

The blonde sneered at her, angry that she had stopped him and let the kid get away. "I was putting that nobody in his place. Looks like I've got teach you a lesson," he snarled as he cocked his hand back to deliver a massive explosion right at the girl.

Izuku's eyes widened in fear as the attack came. It was at this moment that her eyes flashed an unearthly light, her left eye a ruby red and her right eye a sapphire blue. She dodged at the last moment and in that instant, everything slowed down, as if the world was running at one tenth of its normal speed while the girl still moved at normal speed. The slowdown lasted for only a moment to Izuku, not long enough to be truly noticed but enough to let her avoid the blast and run around the bullies.

Blinking in surprise and not sure what happened, Bakugou only got angrier as he saw his prey try to run away. "After her!" he yelled to the two other bullies.

The green-haired girl ran as fast as she could to get away from them. Unfortunately, one of them had a dragon-like quirk which gave him wings. He flew after her and as she turned to go down an alley, he dived bombed her. Again, her eyes flashed their dichromic colors and the world slowed down again at the last moment, causing him to miss and crash just behind her and on the back of her legs. However, this in turn caused her to trip, her arms flailing in circles as she twisted around to try and right herself. She hadn't noticed that when she had done so, a strange seal appeared in front of her. It shined a tie-dye mix of red and blue, the outer rim in some type of unknown script while the center had an odd symbol. It looked like a crescent moon cradling a sun. Covering her face as she fell, Izuku didn't really see the seal as she fell through it, landing on the ground hard.

Izuku slowly got up as she heard Bakugou and the other bully come around the corner, readying for pain. "What the!? Where did she go?" the blonde asked confused. This surprised the girl as she uncoiled herself and looked at the three who had been chasing her only to have her jaw drop in surprise.

They were all translucent. The three were looking around in confusion, apparently unable to see their target standing literally within a meter of them. The young girl was shocked as she tentatively reached out to try and touch the other boy with Bakugou, only for her hand to pass right through him like he was a ghost … or she was.

The boy shivered from the contact, as if feeling a cold breeze where there was none. "Let's get out of here Katsuki, this place gives me the creeps," he whined. The blonde just snarled at him, pissed that both the kid and Deku had gotten away and stormed off with the other two trailing behind him.

She watched them leave, sitting there stunned for a moment before she tentatively stepped out of the alley. Her jaw dropped again, as she saw that EVERYONE was see-through. All the people on the streets were translucent. They went about their business as it nothing was wrong, leading the girl to believe that something had happened to her rather than them. Reaching out to one of the people, her hand again went right through them as if she didn't exist. The child looked around worried, not sure what was happening and wanted to go home. However, her thoughts were broken by a strange loud sound behind her.

Turning around she saw several demonic creatures, like what she had seen before, only now they weren't translucent any more. They had dark purple, metallic bodies and were gargoyle-like with metal wing-like extensions on their arms, blood red talons, blades on their feet, two long horns on their heads, and holding viscous looking scythes. They were eyeing her and snarling viciously as the approached. Not wanting to take any chances, the girl turned and ran as fast as she could.

As the Hideous gave chase, a bright light appeared in the sky, though none of the people around noticed it except for Izuku. The light condensed into several bird-like creatures. They had white skin with gold adornments and angelic wings. They wore white vestment-like tunics and had red helmets over their heads which were shaped like a bird's head with shining halos above them. Their legs were digit-grade with gold claws and four fingered hands that sported the same. This was the second group of creatures Izuku had seen around town and like the Demons, they were no longer see-through but very real.

Running from both groups as they started to attack each other, the girl was scared out of her wits as she ran to find a safe place to hide and figure out what was going on. She didn't get far before two creatures appeared in front of her, one red and covered in flames and the other blue crackling with lightning. Both had bodies like that of a panther or lion, but as large as a car, covered in strange symbols, with gold armor around their torsos edged in red, gold claws, light halos around their ankles. They each had a long, thin tail that ended in a double axe, a pair of metal wings on their backs, and large, bird-like head covered in a golden bell-shaped helmet. Despite having no eyes, the girl could tell they were looking right at her and immediately started coming towards her.

Changing direction towards the park she had been in earlier, Izuku continued to run from the creatures, wishing for someone to come help her. Running away through the park, a portal of darkness appeared in front and above her, dropping what looked like a massive, metal coffin. As soon as it landed, the purple coffin transformed, taking on a gorilla like shape, but in place of hands and feet were huge spiked gear wheels, adorned with large skulls and two red, blade-like horns each. Izuku stopped and immediately backed away from the massive mechanical demon, quickly finding herself surrounded by the different creatures.

"Someone," she started to mutter in tears as fear gripped her. "Please help." Her voice started to rise as the Angels and Demons converged on her, while still snapping at each other. "Anyone." The translucent people remained completely oblivious to her plight as she wished for a hero to save her. "Please." They were close now, reaching out for her. "HELP ME!" she yelled as loud as she could, her right and left eyes blazing in blue and red respectively.

The demonic angelic mob was blown back in a blast of energy as Izuku's dark green hair lengthened on its own and formed into two portals in front of her. Red energy around the left one and blue energy around the right. From each of the portals, a truly gigantic being emerged. First hands emerged, then arms, head, torso, and then the rest of them.

Out of the red tinted portal came a truly gigantic woman with scaled arms with clawed hands, scales on her back with sharp spikes running down her spine which continued onto a thick long tail. She had scales on her thighs and draconian, digitgrade legs that also had claws. The scale covered her lower torso and crotch area, leaving her stomach, breasts, neck, and face showing fire red skin. The dragon woman had four horns, two curved around emerging just above her temples on her head and curved forward with two in between them that curved back. Her eyes were reptilian slit pupils, black sclera with blood red irises. Out of her back were four massive, bat-like wings covered in pitch black scales like the rest of her that shined as if freshly polished. From the depths of Inferno, Lilith, Defiler of Order had come.

The blue tinted portal produced an equally massive woman. This one was adorned with ivory white armor with gold trim and decorations in the shape of wings. She wore a white dress around her legs and bright red strip of cloth with gold symbols on it that wrapped around her hips, behind her back, and attached to her collar on the front. She had a gold helmet shaped like feathers with a red mask over her eyes. Behind her back were dozens of long golden feathers, very much like a peacock's, spread to each side of her. On each feather was a perfectly formed, prismatic diamond. Similar diamonds adored her armor with one of her forehead. In her hand was a giant, gold long bow also styled as feathers with 10 strings colored, red, orange, gold, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, magenta, and silver. Summoned from Paradiso, First Sphere Auditio Comitas, the "Archer of Light" had arisen.

With their backs to each other and to the child who had summoned them, the two massive beings went to work. Lilith showed off a massive smile full of serrated teeth at the horde in front of her while Comitas stoically gazed at her enemies. Moving as one, the both attacked the demon and angel groups in front of them. The dragon lady, true to her appearance, let loose a torrent of black fire from her mouth that burned many of the weaker attackers and caused a few of the nearby trees to catch fire. At last the translucent pedestrians reacted, shouting in surprise and fear as the tree suddenly combusted. Similarly, Comitas pulled back on the red string of her bow, forming an arrow of light. Taking aim, she released it at the incoming attackers. It struck one of the Fearless and it immediately blew apart, the shockwave taking out some of the lower level enemies and causing a few park benches to be ripped out from their moorings.

Izuku watched amazed as these two titanic women destroyed the creatures that had been chasing her in just a few moments. The attacking creatures were destroyed in flashes of light and shadow, leaving behind gold rings and red gemstones. Once the immediate threat was dealt with, the two turned to the child who sat there stunned, confused, and awed by them.

It was also at this moment that the two of them noticed each other and glared at one another. However, before they could turn on each other however, Izuku finally found her voice. "Who … what are you? What were those things? What happened to me? What going on!?" she said as a note of panic began to emerge in her voice, unknowingly making her eyes light up in response to her emotions.

Both the draconic Infernal and Audito were even more stunned than before at their dual summoning. {The Eyes of the World?} Comitas said in Enochian in surprise before she noticed the girl's panicked state. Not wanting to escalate it, the Audito shrunk herself down to normal human proportions which seemed to ease the child's anxiety.

Lilith followed suit, also curious about how they had been summoned here. Sauntering up to the child she got a closer look at her. {Not the full Eyes, but the shadow of them,} she said with a fanged grin. "You're an interesting child aren't you," she spoke normally so the child could understand her. "What is your name?"

"I … Izuku Midoriya. Who … what are you?" she asked as kept looking between them.

The dragon lady continued to grin. "I am Lilith, Defiler of Order and you my dear are going to make an interesting Umbra Witch," she said silkily.

"I think not," the golden woman interrupted. "With a heart like hers she will be a Lumen Sage." She then turned and bowed to Izuku. "I am Comitas, Audito Cardinal Virtue of Compassion. Do not trust this Demon, she only wants your soul for her own ends," she accused.

Lilith scoffed. "Like you're any better feathers. You self righteous Angels of Paradiso are far more corrupt than those of Inferno, given how often you start fights you can't finish," she said with a smirk. Comitas only glared back for the retort and the nickname.

"Only because you Demons had the help of the Left Eye for so long. I refuse to see a soul a pure as hers burn in Inferno for dealing with one of you," she accused.

Lilith frowned as her eyes became more reptilian. "And I refuse to see her relegated to a servant of you prismatic pigeons. You would break her will to follow your ideals," she retorted. The two continued to stare down one another, bolts of energy flying between their eyes.

"Witches? Sages? What are you talking about!? WHAT ARE YOU?" Izuku cried, breaking the two out of their glaring contest.

They blinked for a moment before the Angel sighed. "I apologize young one. Let me explain who and what we are." She said as she went over to an intact bench and sat down. Curiosity overriding her fear, Izuku sat next to her with Lilith sitting on the other side of the girl. "To understand what we are, I have to explain the Eyes of the World." The young girl tilted her head in confusion, wanting to know more.

"Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. The world of light, Paradiso is where Angels reside and where I come from," Comitas explained.

Lilith continued from there. "And Demons like me come from the world of darkness, Inferno. Your world, the human world was the one born from chaos. All three are stacked right on top of each other, intersecting at different points. Some places are closer to Inferno and others to Paradiso. Where we are right now is Purgatorio, basically the place were all three overlap one another in equal amounts more or less."

"The three worlds all needed rulers," the angel continued. "Paradiso had Jubelius and Inferno had Sheba. The one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where most only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world."

"However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will," Lilith continued, "so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the feeblest thing in nature, but now they were thinking reeds, and they took their big first step towards grand prosperity."

Izuku looked down as she tried to understand. "So Aesir gave the Eyes to humans, what happened to them?"

Not sure what the child meant, Comitas decided to just explain it all. "The Eyes were gifted to two groups of humans as caretakers, each aligned with one of the realms. The Lumen Sages with the realm of light where Angels dwell received the Right Eye."

"And the Umbra Witches with Inferno took the Left Eye," Lilith continued. "Unfortunately, giving humanity the Eyes fractured Aesir into two parts, good and evil. The evil part manipulated the Sages into a war with the Witches that destroyed both groups. The good part, wanting to prevent his counterpart from getting the eyes and subjugating humanity, used one last trump card and erased the Eyes from existence … at least that's what everyone thought anyway," she said looking pointedly at Izuku.

Comitas reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Shortly after their erasure, Quirks started appearing in humanity. At first, neither side was sure what to make of it, but we soon realized that the power of the Eyes hadn't been erased. Their power had been dissipated throughout humanity itself, causing the balance between the worlds to be constantly in flux. However, we couldn't do anything about it."

"Without the Witches and Sages, you were stuck," Izuku said in realization. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Lilith grinned. "You sweetheart, have the Eyes of the World, or more accurately a lesser version of them. That's how you fell into Purgatorio here and summoned us. And once we train you up as an Umbra Witch, you'll be able to use our power to help stabilize the balance," she said sweetly causing Izuku's eyes to widen in shock. In a way, she not only had a Quirk, she had the FIRST Quirk. It was mind blowing to the little girl.

The Angel scowled. "You mean as a Sage. You would have her destroy the balance in your favor first chance you got," she accused.

"Remind me again who was it that started the war that wiped out the Witches and Sages and started this whole mess to begin with?" the Demon said sarcastically. "Oh that right, it was you Angels and your overblown egos! She's going to be an Umbra Witch feather head!" she growled.

"Not if I put you out of your misery first you retched demon! She will be a Sage," she snarled back, readying her bow.

After dealing with Bakugou for so long, Izuku knew the signs of imminent rage induced violence when she saw it and tried to head the ensuing brawl off. "What if I did both?" she asked suddenly, startling both of them as they looked at her in confusion. "I mean I have both the Eyes which were given to the two clans, so doesn't that mean I should be both? Then that way neither Inferno nor Paradiso could really claim me and have an advantage, right?" she asked in a curious way that only a child could.

The Angel and Demon looked at each other in confusion. Wielders of their power had always been a Witch or a Sage, a dealer with the demonic darkness or the holy light, always one or the other, never both. Given the unique situation, they had to admit the child had a point. If she was claimed by either side, it would seriously tip the scales in that side's favor both in the short and long term. Slowly, Lilith began to grin; causing Comitas to shake her head. "Oh no, you can't possibly be serious. Such a thing isn't done!" she protested.

"The child makes a good point. Any side that claims her will only weaken the balance and she did summon both of us did she not? That means each we both resonate with her on some level. It would only be fair," she said in a silky voice that Angel wouldn't buy even if it was on sale. Lilith's title of Defiler of Order was well earned as she was known to cause trouble just for the hell of it and saw this as the ultimate chance to do so.

Comitas hated that the Demon made sense, but she knew she couldn't back down. Neither of them could leave until this was settled as there was no guarantee that the child would summon either or both of them again. Each wanted her for their own, thus she tried to argue against this. "And how would we get both sides to agree to this? There's a reason the contracts each side uses haven't changed in the thousands of years they've been used," she said as she reminded the dragon lady of egos they were dealing with here. Inferno and Paradiso were rivals in the worst way and absolutely HATED being upstaged by one another. The bragging rights alone the holder of the Eyes would grant them would be more than enough for them to refuse working together.

"What contracts?" Izuku asked curiously.

Lilith explained first. "To use the power of Angels or Demons, a contract must be signed between the user and a patron entity. For Umbra Witches, the deal is that in exchange for incredible power, knowledge, and near eternal life, they have to hunt down and kill Angels on a regular basis and when they do finally die, their souls go to Inferno, usually to whoever was their patron. With a contract, you can summon any of the Demons from Inferno to fight with or for you."

"For Sages it's actually similar. Like with Witches, the Sages get power, wisdom, and life, but they have to be our avatars in the other realms and must follow our direction," Comitas explained. "When you finally die you are admitted to Paradiso, what humans would normally consider heaven."

The dragoness scoffed, "Yeah and end up as their servant for all time while having to put up with all their holier-than-thou garbage on top of it."

She snarled back, "As if being stuck in Inferno, the human equivalent of hell is any better."

Heading off another squabble, Izuku piped up. "So, what kind of contract would both agree to?"

"Your guess is as good as ours child," Comitas said honestly. "Both sides are very prideful and will not tolerate one being used more than the other."

The young girl thought about it, trying to come up with a fair solution. This was her only chance to gain power and possibly become a hero and she wasn't going to blow it. "What if … what if I agree to not use a Demon's or Angel's power unless I have an opposite of relative power or ability?" she asked carefully.

The Audito looked down in thought as she turned that suggestion over in her mind. This was new territory for all of them, especially considering the politics involved on each side, so they had to be careful. "That … might work. You would have to earn the alliance of each demon or angel individually and wouldn't be able to use their power unless you had earned the alliance of an opposite. It would also mean a lot more work for you in the long run, but it would also mean that any contract restrictions from either side would be less, such as what you would need to do to maintain the contract on your end or what would happen when you finally die."

"What would I have to do to maintain the contract?" the child asked curiously.

"For demons it would be killing Angels on a regular basis. Other than that you can do whatever you like. For Angels it's following their commands and being their avatars in the other realms, which usually involves killing Demons. Those were usually the jobs Witches and Sages had respectfully," Lilith explained. "The only job I can think of that both would agree with is maintaining the balance."

"Maintaining the balance?" Izuku asked curiously.

Comitas nodded. "Indeed. While both sides would like nothing more than to see the other destroyed or dominated, the fact is that a balance between light, dark, and chaos is needed for the survival of all. Unfortunately with the emergence of Quirks, there have been rogue sects on both sides causing trouble where they could by making contracts of their own. Without the Sages or Witches to enforce order in the realms with the Eyes of the World, the balance has been dangerously unstable." She then turned to Izuku. "Tell me child, why do you want power anyways? I can sense you are a noble soul, so what would you do with our power?"

Izuku looked down nervously, wringing her hands as she spoke quietly. "I want to be a hero," she said quietly, causing both the supernatural beings to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I just … want to help people … like All Might does. But … I don't have a useful Quirk. I was basically declared Quirkless by a doctor a few years ago and since then, everyone has told me to just give up. My best friend now bullies me all the time and my mom doesn't believe in me anymore," she said as she started to tear up, memories of what she had been put through since that day coming to mind. "But I can't … I still want to be a hero … and if I have your power, maybe I can be," she said softly.

Both the Audito and Infernal realized why they specifically were called by this child's power. She had such a compassionate heart in that she just wanted to help people, but was beaten down by how the world worked. Despite this, she continued to hold her dream and defied everyone who told her it was pointless. That pretty much sealed it for both of them.

The two stood up in front of the child and each hold out a hand. Lilith spoke first. "Izuku Midoriya, in exchange for my power and guidance, do you agree to maintain the balance between the realms?"

Comitas mirrored her. "Izuku Midoriya, in exchange for my strength and wisdom, do you agree to maintain the balance between the realms?"

The child looked up at the two of them, tears still trailing down her cheeks as she realized this was her first step to achieving her dream. Grasping Lilith's hand with her left and Comitas' with her right she spoke as confidently as she could. "I agree." With that, her fate was forever altered.

 **Author's Notes  
** I wrote this in response to one of my own challenges just to get it out and see what people thought. I have no idea if I'll continue this or what. If anyone wants to try their hand at this, be my guest. Just a few things/suggestions to keep in mind:

For Comitas and Lilith, they are Izuku's primary contract holders, basically the equivalent to Bayonetta's relationship with Madama Butterfly or Jeanne's Madama Styx. In terms of power and abilities, they are equal but opposite. Lilith is very much a brutal tank, wanting to deal carnage with her raw strength, power, flames, and other draconic aspects. Comitas is more like a long range spell caster, preferring to do damage from a distance with specialized spells/arrows, being more methodical and precise in combat but no less ruthless. In terms of personality, I liken the two of them to Ryoko and Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo. One being a mischief maker and rogue, the other being proper and dutiful, and both clashing over wanting the same person.

Izuku will have a telepathic link to them and to any other demons/angels she gains the acceptance of though the strongest connection will be with Comitas and Lilith. I personally think this is cannon to Bayonetta as it would explain how the summons are able to act so quickly and decisively when brought out, though in this case it would mean Izuku has literal demons and angels playing the demon/angel on her shoulders. I imagine headaches from the two groups would be common.

Because of her unique contract with both Purgatorio and Inferno, she CANNOT use the powers/summon an angel or demon until she meets 2 criteria for each one. First she has to get them to accept her as a summoner. This can be done by simply asking, passing a test, showing a certain aspect/talent, beating them in a challenge, whatever. It would be more interesting to have it differ from each one. Second, once she has been accepted by a demon/angel, she has to gain an angel/demon of relative power to balance it out. For example: she could defeat the Infernal Gomorrah in combat and gain it's allegiance but would be unable to summon/use its power until she gained the allegiance of an angel of relatively equal strength/ability such as Fortitudo. Another pairing would be the Infernal Diomedes and the angel Glamor. Both have high maneuverability and use blade like attacks. Keep in mind that despite appearances, most if not all demons and angels are intelligent, sentient beings.

Last but not least, if you want to up the crossover aspect of this, you can include other anime that would fit such as Hellsing. I imagine Father Anderson would have something to say about a girl summoning demons to Earth. Though it might shock him speechless to Izuku summon an angel. I … don't want to imagine what Alucard would do.


End file.
